


Defender

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 2018 - 31 Days of Ficmas! [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: A walk in the park turns into a (very cold and accidental) battle zone.





	Defender

“Rose, how did this happen?” The Doctor is slightly out of breath, crouched behind a snow-dusted hedge. His cheeks are flushed pink, his hair even more gloriously wild than usual.

Rose’s eyes twinkle with laughter. “I think you take things too seriously, Doctor. A walk in the park, an errant snowball, and suddenly you announce to every kid in earshot that you’ve got to defend my honor. What did you think was going to happen? Of course they all attacked!”

“I am your champion!” he shouts, standing tall.

Rose rolls her eyes, but also giggles.

The air fills with snowballs.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || day 1 - snowball fight
> 
> Also posted on [my tumblr](https://ialwayscomewhenyoucall.tumblr.com)!


End file.
